Perfect
by AssassinsVow2012
Summary: Short story of what was going on Tony Stark's and Pepper Potts minds when Pepper was meeting her end. Takes place during the last moments of IM3 * Warning: Spoilers* Updated/Completed: 6/10/2013 Revised:6/19/13
1. Chapter 1

**Guys IM3 was…AMAZING! I watched it two weeks ago and now I wanna go back to watch it again. Ugh I wish they put more Pepperony scenes… hey at least it'll be in the deleted scenes when the DVD comes out. Ok this is the emotional scene of Pepper's suppose "death" damn in the theaters everyone like seriously EVERYONE even my best friend held breaths and gasped "oh my God" when Pepper fell. I was done like I could sense Tony's pain and damn was he PISSED AS HELL! Anyway I can't fully remember the detail of the scene so if anyone does let me know but then again I'll go back once I get the movie on dvd and see that scene again! ^^**

He called in such unknown affection that was specially targeted for her.

Only her.

His reason to live.

His reason for his change of thoughts… well at _some_ extent.

His reason for his happiness.

He wasn't the same after New York, the whole concept of extraterrestrials existing just seemed… berserk. Let alone a demigod able to destroy lives and create chaos. He knew he was facing what his dear solider friend Lt. Colonel James "Rodney" Rhodes hadn't or _at least_ wouldn't have to face. PTSD. Posttraumatic Stress Disorder.

Ever since he was able to send the missile back to the home-based ship he could let go of the black hole… no that hole that led to the _other side _of god knows what. He'd thought he'd never make it. Never live until age took on his health toil. Never get the chance to start a family. Hell never getting the chance to tell her how much he loved her. Pepper Potts. His co-CEO and girlfriend that he was fully devoted to.

Well until after the Manhattan event; he knew that the suits were his distractions to just prevent the nightmares that haunted him each night. Restless sleeps for hours even days. He should have run to her and for comfort and yes a shoulder to lean on, not those suits; now look where it has led for them both.

Her figure was dangling near the edge of an oil contain site; hanging on dear life on a broken bridge ready to let itself go; bring her down as well. Below flicked the hungry fueled flames; of bright orange and red waiting for its meal.

No, Tony Stark would never let that happen; never let his Pepper go. The only other half that kept him saint and stable on his feet. Without her…God forbid his reason to live would be over. He felt his chest burning up from either the heat or anxiety. He called for her again reaching as far as possible so she could grab ahold of his hand. Tender words spoken soothingly the best he could. He knew she was in pain and scared; vulnerable never before he had seen.

She reached over slowly and steady for his hand any sign of comfort from the chaos she'd face from Killian and his madness of the Extremis. The Extremis, that was now in her and still battling to take over her body. But Pepper was a stubborn woman; so far having resisted the burning sensation. She felt herself lessen her tense figure as her fingers touched his hand. Both their eyes sparked with happiness to feels the others touch; that they both needed. Then sudden like a blink of an eye she felt herself fall.

Falling away from her hero's grapes and his face getting farther and farther away. Tears streaming down her face for this would be the last she'd see of him and fear of what would become of him now that she was gone. She replayed the last words he said to her when finally opening up to his issues weeks before in New York with SHIELD and the Avengers;

_Things are different now, I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you._

Her. She was reason he could live more easily more happily than before. Especially from his disorganized past, he wasn't a person to show emotion more like sarcastic remarks and attitudes. She would miraculously deal with his personal and publicly issues; perhaps because she was patient and understood at some degree what he was going through. But after Afghanistan he changed; he'd open his eyes and finally looked for what or rather _who_ there by his side those last 12 years. Virginia "Pepper" Potts, ex-PA, and now_ late_ co- CEO of Stark Industries.

He watched her fall. Everything around him seemed to stop in time; the sounds as well but not her. Her screams flowing through his ears, never leaving faintly. He did this. He caused the pain and issues that had started to pull a toll in their relationship. The suits, his nightmares, and that stupid message to take on the Mandarin. God he wondered why she even stayed with him but at the same time he didn't want her to leave. He as well as she knew she deserved better than him; but then again fate and love had plans of their own. Worst of all he had failed; he could protect the one he loved and now he'd have to pay the price. Tears brimmed though his eyes, and Tony did the unexpected he cried. He looked down just _praying_ that she'd come out the flames _hoping_ she'd accept the drug in her system. Nothing no sign of a petite yet strong figure merging out, just the satisfied tickles of the ball-like flames.

He heard foots steps of him; Aldrich Killian. The monster maniac who now bestowed a taunting smile and eye full of amusement. He strutted over that seemed the irk Tony to no end. His weary red eyes meet the others; who felt accomplished. He spoke that the fallen man of iron never deserved her and he would have made her perfect. To this extent Tony agreed; slowly he got up and spoke in a strangely calm voice. He didn't deserve her but the monster was wrong about one thing. Suddenly his Mark 42 attached on to the other's surprised figure; which slammed into a wall. His Pepper was already perfect he said before asking his AL Jarvis to blow the suit up. The mad man's screams satisfied Tony very much who now took root to deal with the rest of the Extremis members…

To be continued…..

**I'll stop here but I'll put up the next and last chapter up soon maybe tomorrow. I hope you like how I wrote this I wrote what Tony and Pepper are both feeling and are experiencing in this dramatic encounter…. Man I seriously need to go back and watch the movie again. Love Pepperony! I might make one of "Girls Night Out" with the Avenger girls Natasha, Pepper, Sharon, Jane and idk for Brucie Betty or an OC? P.S. I'll be working on my Assassin Creed stories soon again! - AssassinsVow2012**


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

**Hello again fellow readers to another epic chapter of Perfect! Enjoy R and R!**

She felt nothing…. no pain, or sound. Was she dead? Had she truly went on to the afterlife away from the tragic experience? She felt herself let out steady breaths, and waited for any impacted object or person to hit her in case she _still_ was alive. Nothing, so slowly did Pepper open her ocean blue eyes and saw ahead of her was a lightest pearl colored sky with a faint golden glow. A barely sensible breeze seemed to flow. She was able to tell when her hair move up a certain direction but could hardly sense it to allow goose bumps throughout her skin. She observed around her what also seemed patches of grass that blended along with the color of the odd sky. Ahead of her was a tree; thick and sturdy the only item expressing its familiar known colors of green and brown.

She noticed a figure standing by the tree well its shadow at least that seemed to look over at her. Pepper blinked her eyes multiple times so she didn't seem to be a fool of sight. But at last the figure still stood patiently with its arms crossed over the other. So did Pepper do the logical option; head to the suppose figure.

Everything wasn't going Tony's way at all. Well it had the first thirty minutes or so. He and Rodney had managed to take on some of the Extremis victims but not enough damage to finish them off instead stall. Rodney and he were able to safely head out to an abandon spot to try to come up with an additional option. Too bad he didn't bring along his other…. That was it. He pressed the button required to send a signal to activate his remaining suits underground of his Malibu home. His partner seemed to question his actions but he shooed it away and asked him to wait for it. Five seconds… ten seconds…. Twenty seconds…thirty seconds had pasted. Both had grown weary and impatient, had Tony's machine failed on him as well? Suddenly they were surrounded by the invaders.

She recognized the figure very well, someone she hasn't seen since the age of thirteen, her mother the late Jean "Jenny" Potts. She appeared the same as she was when she died; the work outfit with faint bloodstains on the pure white blouse. Her honey blonde hair held in a half ponytail and her dull blue eyes met her creations. She had also held an apparent glow aura around her petite bony figure and a rare smile bestowed on her face. Pepper felt strangely uncomfortable, this didn't appear to be the mother she grew up with. The one who left early before the sun, and arrived late past her bedtime, also the one to rarely show much affection but instead correction of "flaws" she saw in the young Pepper. This is why Pepper knew of Tony's relationship with his parents; specifically Howard Stark. Pepper didn't consume a proper "mother-daughter" relationship as Tony's "father-son" relationship. Her mother seemed to sense and knew her daughter well enough and beckoned her to observe the creek flowing by.

Finally what seemed to be the end of Ironman and War- sorry _Iron Patriot_, blur figures seemed to jet by taking their stances around their creator and enemies. Rodney shook his head solemnly but inside felt mighty thankful of his friend's designs for once. Both flashed successful smiles as the devices took out the commands placed before them. One by one each of the Extremis soldiers met their grave ends, everything seemed to go well until; the icon himself appeared. Fueled with anger and glowing by his creation which hissed to patch his flesh speaking in a less human tone….

To be continued… yet again

**You know what I'll stop here as well I just like the suspense and all. Plus my computers about to zap out…I'm having trouble of whom the hell Pepper's family is all its saying is her husband which is unfortunately Happy… (Sorry 4 those who are a Pappy or Pogan fan ;D) and her brother-in-law. Honestly I never saw Happy and Pepper as a couple.. like more as brother and sister relationship. AssassinsVow2012**


	3. Chapter 3: Rising from the Ashes

**Hello again it is I AssassinsVow2012 I'm back finally had my Lzy ass on and going to finally FINALLY write the last bit of the final chapter of **_**Perfect**_** I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to writing more on the Avenger gang. Idk if I wanna work on my two Assassins Creed stories… im lazy ok I'd rather read than write! **

She could only watch what was taken place by the scene reflected in the waters. Killian had gone…. Mad with the Extremis. A brilliant male who had no control over his own creation. The creation had now in fact then over Killian himself; he sold his soul to it. Pepper continued to watch the love of her life battered and bruised by the monster. She felt that Tony would now give up' seeing no point to live if she wasn't there. But Pepper was selfless as well. She didn't want him to admit defeat because of _her_ downfall. He told her that he would protect those he loved and the innocent. The innocent were still there and she knew he loved the Avengers and Rodney in a sibling type of way-though she of course knew he'd never admit.

She knew she had to go back though she wasn't dead… not yet anyway. Pepper turned to her mother who as well looked in her daughter's eyes; seeing the battle of choice she was facing. Her mother knew that it was her choice and her choice alone to either join her place beside her mother again after 20 years or… live to tell the tale by her beloved's side. Pepper knew well of what her heart and mind desired the most. Yes it was a joy to see her mother again but if she was giving a second chance why not use it to claim her desire and happiness? It was settled then as she and her mother knew of her choice… Pepper got up enveloped her mother in a never-ending hug and parted away… as she felt a heat rise up inside of her…

Tony felt numb nothing… perhaps he was meant to die now if so he could see Pepper again. He saw what looked like the last of him. The construction oil site in flames, Rodney grabbing ahold of the president, his Marker III suits fighting off the many Extremis victims…. And of course who could forget Aldrich Killian aka The Mandarin himself. Before Killan could take the final blow he felt someone swing at him. Tony whipped around to see… Pepper Potts herself with a wooden pole; glowing from the Extremis. He was relieved and terrified at the sight of her. She must have finally and reluctantly accepted the serum to save herself from death's final grasp. Yet her eyes appeared black with tints of orange in the irises. Her skin seemed hot as well.

Pepper never felt more alive, powerful and hell _unstoppable_. She knew that she was nowhere near a "damsel in distress" but she often felt that she was… _useless_. Not useless in a sense of running a billion-dollar company but when it came to the role of superhero or in her case heroine… she felt well like said before useless. Even in such a young age she always wanted to find a solution _or_ become the solution to stop/prevent the problem. She _knew_ she didn't have the massive knowledge Tony had in order to build a suit; that provided defense and destruction. She _knew _she didn't provide enough strength and speed to take down many bad guys-gals at once like Natalie/Natasha could. Hell she didn't even _own_ any weapons like a gun to scare off the idiots.

She definitely had Tony dumbstruck for some time until he mumbled a few words. Killian had gotten up disfigured as hell of course but all turned to see one of Tony's MK headed toward them well specifically Killan and unfortunately …Pepper. Tony tried to get Jarvis to not lock on attack for Pepper but it was too late. Luckily Pepper got out of the way but whipped her head toward Tony; that read in Tony's eyes "What-the -hell". She suddenly charged at him making Tony's voice shake as he asked "What are you mad at me?"

Suddenly Pepper leaped up the broken scrape of metal swing her leg on the Mk crashing it down and yanking out the arc reactor. Killan had suddenly made his move; bad move in fact but that's what happens when one thinks of themselves as unstoppable. She flung him over with great force; aweing Tony well baffling him. A cylinder tube had laid on the abandon ground but Pepper with her quick reflexes flung the tube at Killan and shot him with the final blow of the MK's repulsor. Thus being the end of the Mandarin as the spot blew up in flames…

Tony called out to her trying steadily not to frighten her to a point she'd blast him as well. She turned to him, letting out deep breaths to calm herself down. Both of them were surprised by the sudden event that had unfolded. But Pepper brought some humor as she found her actions really violent.

They both exchanged words of concerns and well anger of what the other well specifically what Tony's need of distractions seemed to cause with his relationship with his friends and Pepper. He admitted his faults, and walked over to embrace her. Ok so it hurt to see her back away from him… yes he deserved it but still it hurt him right in the heart. She feared that she'd hurt him as she backed away she didn't want to fry him after they have just reunited. Yet Tony's calm and soothing words calmed her fully as she appeared like her old self. She threw her arms around him; apologizing when he let out a grunt of pain. He promised he'd do whatever in his power and time to fix her.

He wanted to change for her and himself the distractions on the suits had taken a harsh toll and he wanted to end that chain. So he commanded Jarvis to blow then up; the sight was remarkable, Pepper's laughs and the sparks appearing as fireworks in a sort of celebration of their triumph. They had a few adjustments to patch up the holes in their relationship and figure out where they were to live after the destruction of their mansion Malibu. Stark tower in New York wouldn't be bad…. Tony felt he could finally head back overcoming his fear from a year ago. But it was now what was to be focused… what the path was to take the golden trio-Pepper, Tony and Rodney as helicopter, police cars. Fire trucks and ambulances make their way in in the echoes of their sirens.

**Ok I was think of putting a sprinkle more of Pepperony especially the ending where Tony have Pep that necklace made from the shards in his chest! 3 / DAWWWW! OK anyway I decided no unless u guys REVIEW want it then I'll WRITE it. I wrote this like a week before but I couldn't remember the last bits so finally today I pulled up the video and wrote from there. Um I had trouble trying to decode what the hell Pepper and Tony was saying sooo yeahhhhh…. So if I get the dvd I'll probably write it then… unless u like it how it is.**


End file.
